Pokemon Ranger: Ressurection
by DarkAngel443
Summary: When Kate, dies her boyfriend Keith is left to cope with her death. How will he manage? And when a new danger threatens Fiore and Almia, will Keith be able to deal with that as well? Edited and no longer on hiatus! Also name change from Broken Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok. This has been edited a little. i know it's _extremely_ short but I intend on writing longer chapters.**

Prologue

Tears rolled down Keith's face as he watched his girlfriend die. Her usually bright and cheerful face was twisted in agony and there was an unnatural pallor to her skin. She had been bitten by a rabid Gliscor and once the poison had entered her system she was doomed to a painful death.

Sven's head was bowed, the brim of his hat covering his watering eyes. Kate had been like a little sister to him. He held Wendy's hand as they silently supported each other.

Keith grasped Kates pale hand fiercely, as if it would stop the life from leaving her. Kates little sister, Chloe, let the tears fall freely. She was whispering a silent prayer to Arceus.

The other rangers and her family stood around the bed in silence. It was the worst form of torture watching a loved one die in pain and not being able to do anything about it. With an agonising moan Top ranger Kate Davis died. Her family and friends were left to cope with her death.


	2. Chapter 2

The light was non-exsistant when my eyes opened.

Was I dead?

I shivered. It was freezing here. Wherever _here_ was.

For some reason, I didn't think I was in the afterlife or wherever I was supposed to be. There shouldn't be pain in the afterlife. And where I was, there most definitely was pain.

Panic started to rise as I realised this place was very similar to the darkness Darkrai had almost pulled me into. The memories come to the front of my mind as I recall the hopelessness and despair I experienced during Operation Brighton.

I closed my eyes again and tried to fight off the terror that was slowly building.

I tried every single trick I could think off to stay calm. I counted to one thousand, pictured the faces of all my friends and family, even recited the alphabet backwards until I couldn't remember what letter came before K.

It didn't work though.

What felt like hours passed and I started to wonder how it would be before I was driven to insanity. I didn't think I'd have to wait very long for that to happen.

After a while, I noticed the freezing cold was being replaced by a warmth. My eyes flew open, desperately hoping to see something, anything.

There was nothing but darkness.

I fought off the urge to break down and sob. I went back to trying to distract myself, playing old lullabies in my head and old stories my mother used to tell me.

I caught sight of a flicker of something golden but quickly dismissed it. I was probably hallucinating now.

I started to suspect I wasn't hallucinating when the golden light started to grow and a I heard a voice.

"Stupid Darkrai." The voice muttered. "He had to go and waste my time."

I squint against the light, trying to make out the small shape that had appeared in the center of the circle of light.

"Greetings Kate."

My jaw dropped open as I managed to make the shape out.

Before me, hovered Jirachi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kate**

I stared mutely at Jirachi. "Sorry I took so long getting here. Darkrai and Cresslia had another one of their arguments and I had to sort it out. Anyway you probably don't want to here about that." My mouth was open and I floundered around inside my head, trying to remember how to close it. "I'm here because you died before you were meant to and without you, Almia is going to be in ruins before the end of the year. You were supposed to die savin Almia, not beacuase some Gliscor bit you. Most cases of people dying before their time, we can do nothing about but in important cases like these where the fate of many people rest on the deceased, we have to intervene. Normally, Celebi deals with cases like these but unfortunately she's missing."

"Celebi's missing?" I asked. My voice was hoarse as if I hadn't used it in a long time.

Jirachi nodded. "She was on holidays in Sinnoh and we just loft contact with her. Hopefully she only flew into a tree or something and passed out for a while. Now back to the matter at hand. As I am obviously not Celebi, I can't send you back in time. What I can do is send you back to Almia as it is now but there's a catch. You're supposed to be dead so if anybody sees you, they'll think they're going insane."

"So I'm going back as somebody else?" I guessed.

"Yup. You guessed it. We held a council. The ruling was that you can go back but only as a Pokemon. You don't had to accept of course. If you refuse to go back, then you'll move on to whatever awaits you."

"I'm going." I didn't even have to think about it. There was no way I was letting Almia be destroyed.

"I knew you'd do it." Jirachi looked delighted. "Now for the tricky part. Sending you back. Good luck!" Jirachi started glowing.

"Wait what am I supposed to do?" How was I supposed to save Almia with no clue as to what I was doing?

"You'll know when the time comes. If you meet any legendaries along the way they'll offer their aid. What I'm going to do may hurt just a little. Rememeber-" Jirachi was interrupted by a flash of light and before I could find out what I was supposed to remember, I was flying. Jirachi was right. It did hurt. At the same time though, it felt amazing. The sensation of spying came to an end and I was dumped out somewhere. I yelped as I crashed through the branches of a tree and landed on the ground with a thump.

Before me was Keith, leaning over the edge of a cliff. I jumped to my feet as he turned around in surprise. "Where did you come from?" He asked, bewildered. I tried to speak but all that came out was a soft howl. "Are you hurt?" Keith asked. He came closer and I felt my ears flatten as I growled at him. What the hell? I didn't want to growl at Keith! "Looks like I'm going to have to capture you to see if you're all right." Keith shrugged and unclipped his styler.

"Capture on."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ressurection. Chapter 3**

Ressurection. Chapter 3

Keith returned to the Union in a slightly better mood than he had previously been. The Mightyena he had captured had refused to leave his side and had followed him back to the Union.

It was slightly creepy. The Migtyena had kept her eyes glued to Keith, never straying from his side. He glanced at her. There was that unnerving stare again which gave Keith the feeling that the Mightyena knew everything about him. That knowing look reminded Keith of Kate.

Kate. Her name caused a bitter pain to rise in his chest and a lump to form in his throat. He had never really gotten over his girlfriend's death. He had tried to plaster on a fake grin but it was easily seen through.

He stifled a sob, turning it into a cough at the last minute although there was no one around. The Mightyena gave a short bark. His hand patted the dark fur of the Mightyena which gave another short, sympathetic bark.

"Here we are." Keith said aloud. "The Ranger Union. You can come in if you want."

He didn't expect the Mightyena to follow him in but she did anyway, her claws softly clicking against the tiled floor. Rythmi was in the lobby, unsure as to where Keith had gone.

Keith had seemed so emotionless for the past while that it surprised Rythmi and made her a little more hopeful about Keth recovering from the loss of Kate when he passed her in the reception area of the Union. He looked torn between amusement and annoyance and had a Mightyena trailing after him closely.

"Hi Keith." Rythmi said, hoping that he'd answer.

Keith looked startled as if he had been waken from a long sleep. "Hey Ryth."

Rythmi felt the hope grow when he used his old nickname for her. "Where did you find the Mightyena?"

"Near Veintown." Keith replied vaguely.

"So. Are you looking forward to the meeting today?"

Keith frowned. "Meeting?"

Rythmi was becoming worried again. "You know. The meeting that's held here every three months?"

Keith blinked slowly as if in a daze. "Oh that meeting. Yeah. I completely forgot about that. What time is on at?"

"It's in two hours."

"Well. I'm gonna get something to eat now so I'll see you there." Rythmi watched Keith leave and when looked down again, the Mightyena was sitting at her feet, staring up at her face. It was an average sized Mightyena, the only thing strange about it was instead of having crimson eyes, it had bright blue eyes. Shimmering like a pool of water, the eyes were eerily similar to Kate's.

Keith was sitting at the table, nibbling on a slice of toast when Wendy came in. He groaned internally, preparing himself for a rapid line of questions but instead Wendy didn't even mention his early morning disapearance, instead chose to ask about his Mightyena stalker.

"I heard you've got yourself a new partner." She sat down opposite him.

"I don't." He replied shortly. "She'll probably get sick of me and leave in a day or two." He grinned slightly. "I can be annoying sometimes."

"You don't say." Wendy laughed. There was an awkward silence as Keith swallowed the remainder of his toast and dropped the plate in the sink.

"What's happening at this meeting?" Keith asked to break the awkward silence.

"Not a lot. Unless Erma has some announcement to make, it should only take around an hour. Ice is trying to get his sentence cut."

"That's not going to happen." Keith snapped.

"I know it won't." Wendy soothed. "We have to review his case even though we know there's not a hope in hell of Ice going anywhere."

Keith sighed. "Sorry for snapping at you."

"You're ok." Wendy patted his arm. "Maybe your new friend will help take your mind of things."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Maybe." It was at that point that the door opened and the Mightyena crept in.

"Hello." Wendy cooed. "Aren't you a pretty girl." She looked up at Keith.

"What are you going to call her?"

"I haven't thought about that." Keith apologised. "You can name her if you want."

"What about Clover?" Wendy suggested.

The Mightyena barked happily.

"That's a nice name." Keith commented. "Is that all right?" He asked the Mightyena. The newly christened Clover nodded.

"Clover it is then." Wendy grinned. "Sorry Keith but I've got to go now. I'm making sure Sven doesn't fall asleep and miss the meeting."

Keith snorted. "Are you gonna keep him awake with a kiss?"

Wendy rolls her eyes, too relieved with the partial return of the old Keith to come up with a response, and left the room, leaving Keith alone with his thoughts.


End file.
